Artemis Fowl Drabbles
by The White Lily
Summary: [AF] Whatever comes to mind for me to drabble about. Still mostly angst, but occasionally not so.
1. Pieces

Title: **Pieces**  
Prompt: **Puzzle**  
Rating: **PG/K+**  
Words: **100**

* * *

She fell in love, first, with the intensity of those blue eyes. 

They pinned her like a butterfly, from across a crowded room, and she blushed as she fell.

After they were married, he still gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes, transfixing her as he searched out her vulnerable spots and then deliberately broke her again and again.

She dreamed of leaving him before she fell completely apart; she dreamed of being free and whole.

It was only when the _Fowl Star_ sank that she realized that he had been all that was holding her shattered pieces together.


	2. Rebound and Forgotten

**A/N: **I don't own Artemis Fowl, Peter Pan, or anything else I would really, _really_ like to.

* * *

**Two Angsty Jolliet Drabbles**

Words: **100 x 2**  
Rating: **PG-13/T rating for adult themes**  
Pairings: **H/J/A**

* * *

**Rebound**

Juliet's mascara is running as she hides herself in her brother's arms.

It had been too immense a sacrifice to ask, even for a fairy in love. Her family, magic, her very _life_… she couldn't make it.

When it's time for Butler's rounds, Artemis lays a hand on Juliet's shoulder and she turns to cling to his neck instead, staining his expensive shirt with blackened tears.

Later, when she is splayed atop his Egyptian cotton sheets, she is crying only a little. Her smudged eyes and lips are pressed tightly closed.

She doesn't call him by name.

He doesn't mind.

* * *

**Forgotten**

"_I have forgotten how to fly,_" read Juliet, silently praying that Artemis's insistence on this same story, every night, would soon fade. "_I am old, Peter. I am ever so much more than twenty. I grew up long ago…_"

The question was always the same, at the end.

"Oh, _can't_ we open the window, Mummy?"

Juliet looked over at the cold Irish rain running down the glass, at the slight shimmer outside that had dashed her hopes far too many times to raise them anymore.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Juliet.

It wouldn't be so hard if she really _had_ forgotten.

* * *


	3. Ceasefire

**A/N:** Artemis and Co aren't mine.

* * *

Title: **Ceasefire**  
Rating: **G/K**  
Words: **100**

* * *

He smiled, as though they had parted friends, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

They had come to negotiate a treaty.

At last.

She had been chosen because she, of all fairies, knew to what depths of treachery the Humans' chosen representative could sink. Perhaps she, more than any other, could be prepared.

Her eyes widened as she saw his bodyguard.

The other's eyes were warm and shiny with unshed tears. They were edged with familiar glitter.

It was probably a manipulation, at least on his part.

But in that moment, the cold, war-torn world somehow seemed a little warmer.

**

* * *

A/N:** I hope it's clear enough. Whenever I tried to make it more so, it seemed to lose something. Anyway, the idea is that Juliet is Artemis' bodyguard as he and Holly negotiate an end to a long-term war between fairies and humans. Yay, more Jolliet! 


	4. Colourblind

**A/N**: Nope, not mine.

Eight unrelated drabbles coming up, all on the prompt of "Lapse", with different dictionary meanings.

Title: **Colour-blind  
**Prompt: **Lapse,** _noun (1):_** a small mistake, especially one that is caused by forgetting something or by being careless**  
Rating: **PG**  
Words: **100**

Artemis stared at the object in Holly's hand.

His second mistake in two days.

It was only a small oversight. Simple. Tiny.

But even though this mistake was hardly of the proportions of the last one, it was nonetheless crucial.

Was he losing his touch? He had thought he had every variable pinned down, every possibility thought through, every response planned out.

He'd thought the same thing last time, and that was what had got him into this situation.

But it was too late to back out now.

All that was left was to hope that Jon Spiro was colour-blind.

* * *

**A/N: **If this is still confusing, the object in Artemis's hand is the iris cam from TEC. 


	5. In the blink of an eye

**A/N:** Wish it was mine, but it's not.

Title: **In the blink of an eye  
**Prompt: **Lapse,** _noun (2):_** a period of time between two things that happen**  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100

A poet might have said that it happened in the blink of an eye.

Actually, it happened in between two.

_Blink._

The gun fires.

The bullet whirs through the air.

His short, but brilliant, life flashes before his eyes. There isn't much that makes him proud.

Wide eyes examine the blood staining his new suit.

Surely that should have hurt?

Oh. It had.

Painpainpain_painPAIN_.

Butler is calling his name, slapping his cheeks.

With one bloody hand, he catches a tear as it falls from his bodyguard's face, and stares at it in wonder.

_Blink._

His eyes don't open again.


	6. Confession

**A/N:** Still not mine.

Title: **Confession**  
Prompt: **Lapse,** _noun (3):_ **an example or period of bad behaviour from somebody who normally behaves well**  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100

_Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been two years since my last confession._

"I won't go back on our agreement. We'll go legitimate, no matter the cost."

She looked unconvinced.

"We _will_. Now, don't hold anything back, tell me what happened while I was missing. Is Arty all right? And are we so desperately poor?"

"Don't worry about money," she said, refusing eye contact. "We're still billionaires."

"Impossible! We sank everything into the Murmansk venture!"

"Our son," she told him grimly, "has been busy."

_These are my sins: through my actions, another has been led into temptation._


	7. All good things

**A/N:** Still not mine.

Title: **All good things**  
Prompt: **Lapse, **_verb (1):_** (of a contract, an agreement, etc.) to be no longer valid because the period of time that it lasts has come to an end**  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100

"My contract isn't for life, Artemis."

"But–"

"My contract," interrupted Butler, speaking as though the very words were tearing his heart out of his own chest, "takes me through until either one of us no longer believes that I am capable of defending you."

"Butler–"

"I'm not capable anymore. Madame Ko only confirmed what we both already knew."

"Butler, I don't–"

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I can't stay."

Artemis's vision blurred slightly and the image of his bodyguard standing before him wavered.

At length, he nodded.

In a shaky hand, Artemis made out the severance cheque to _Domovoi_.


	8. And in health

**A/N:** Still not mine.

* * *

Title: **And in health**  
Prompt: **Lapse,** v_erb (2):_** to gradually become weaker or come to an end  
**Rating: **PG**  
Words: **100**

"Where's Butler?"

It was always his first question, when his rheumy eyes picked out the form of the tiny young woman leaning over his bed.

"He's doing his rounds," she lied, as she always did.

"Who are you?" The second question, his cracked voice tetchy with confusion.

It had been barely ninety years. Far too short a lifetime to spend together.

Her blue sparks were all that kept him alive, now, but even they couldn't help him remember her.

"I'm Holly. Your wife."

He paused, considering.

"Lucky you," he finally smirked, as he always did.

Through the tears, she smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** One of my favourites, particularly because my husband is ill and it only makes me love him more.  
(Don't worry, it's not serious or life threatening or anything, there just seems to be no end to it and so we joke that we vowed to love each other "in sickness and in sick". But thank you for the expression of sympathy. :) ) 


	9. Fallen

**A/N:** Still not mine.

Title: **Fallen**  
Prompt: **Lapse, **_verb (3):_** (lapse from) to stop believing in or practising your religion  
**Rating: **PG**  
Words: **100**

Mostly, he had no regrets.

It was over five hundred years since his very first acorn.

"I return you to the earth," he'd mumbled at his parents' prompting, "and claim the gift that is my right."

His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the blue sparks flooded his body, suffusing him with magic and life. Incomparable

Thirty years later, he was still running hot. There was no use for magic in the tunnels.

The thrill of stealing gave him twice the rush. But it wasn't the same.

Mulch watched Holly plant her acorn, and remembered.

He had no regrets. Mostly.


	10. Paramnesia

**A/N:** Still not mine.

* * *

Title: **Paramnesia**  
Prompt: **Lapse, **_phr. verb (1): _**(lapse into) to gradually pass into a worse or less active state or condition**  
Rating: **PG**  
Words: **100**

He may have deserved it, but as always, Butler's hand caught the girl's elbow before her slap could land.

Artemis hit the ground anyway, caught up in some parallel universe where the blow had connected.

It had happened before. It was starting to happen more frequently.

This time, he was catatonic for almost a minute before he snapped out of it, shaking and muttering about lollipops.

All Artemis could think, as he was wheeled into the psychiatric ward for 'some tests', was that _they_ had assured him that the after-effects would be minor.

Whoever 'they' were, they had been wrong.


	11. For the people we love

**A/N:** Still not mine

* * *

Title: **For the people we love**  
Prompt: **Lapse, **_phr. verb (2):_**(lapse into)** **to start speaking or behaving in a different way  
**Rating: **PG**  
Words: **100**

"I could always say you're ill, sir?"

Artemis glared at his bodyguard's reflection, daring him to smile.

He didn't, but it was a close thing.

"I _am_ ill, Butler!" Artemis snapped, redirecting his glare at his own reflection and unnecessarily smoothing his skin-tight leather pants. "Nothing else can explain it. What _possessed_ me?"

Before Butler was forced to reply, Juliet burst into the room in a flurry of sparkling clothes and eye-shadow.

"Arty! You look _great_!" she gushed.

Artemis smiled uneasily.

"You too," was all he said, though. "Shall we?"

Butler watched them go with a smile of his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I just _had_ to do it. Who can make Arty wear tight leather pants in only 100 words? I can, oh yeah! 


	12. A Single Man In Possession of a Good

**A/N:** Still not mine. And if I was making any money, my home loan would look slightly less scary.

* * *

Title: **A Single Man In Possession of a Good Fortune  
**Prompt: **Upward****  
**Rating: **PG  
**Words: **100**

She narrowed her eyes.

_Irelands's Richest Bachelor Turns Twenty_, the cover read.

He wasn't so bad, she supposed. The eyes were rather nice blue and, even if the skin was appallingly pale and the muscles nonexistent, that could always be fixed with the right encouragement. And, although she had to admit that the arrogant smirk and the challengingly raised eyebrow were a little off-putting, a billion pounds in the bank could make up for a great deal else.

Discarding the unread magazine, she began practicing her most vacuous smile in the mirror.

It was time to think about marrying upwards.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe I just drabbled an OC. Oh well, it was all that came to mind with the prompt of "upward", so… The title is, of course, from Pride and Prejudice – and it ends "must be in want of a wife" 


	13. The Best Revenge is Success

**A/N:** Wish it was mine. Isn't.

* * *

Title: **The Best Revenge is Success  
**Prompt: **Green**  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100 

Domovoi didn't hit his growth spurt until he was fourteen.

"_He's_ a _Butler_?" scoffed one of the bigger boys on his first day at the Academy. "Looks more like the boot-boy, to me! Polish my boots, Butler-boy!"

The retribution for his refusal left him limping for his initial evaluation with Madame Ko.

Bullies are never more prevalent than in a place where fighting is everything – but Domovoi endured, learned to defend himself, learned to fight back, learned to be the best.

The first and only bully who tried to steal Master Artemis's homework woke up in hospital a week later.

**

* * *

A/N:** Green – as in young and inexperienced. And yay! I started writing drabbles to try to improve the speed/conciseness of my writing, and... this one was finished in ten minutes! That's an improvement of like... five hours and fifty minutes on the first ones! 


	14. Outside Spud's

**A/N: **Still not mine.**

* * *

**

**Title:** Outside Spud's  
**Prompt:** Green (and 31days: "Return my heart when I am dead")  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Another Spud's Spud Emporium, another goblin rebellion, another universe…

She wore green at his commitment ceremony.

So did the rest of the LEP, the pressed lines on their formal uniforms as straight as their silent ranks.

Grub wore black, tears sliding silently down plump cheeks. Nobody mentioned that he should really have worn his uniform, too.

He would quit the LEP after this, anyway. The goblin fireball that had seared out his brother's heart had been meant for him. How could anyone go on after that?

Holly's tears began to fall as Trouble's body was sent to join its missing heart.

Trouble would have considered it a good trade.

**

* * *

A/N:** If the context of this is still a little unclear, this is an AU Arctic Incident, where Trouble doesn't survive the mad dash to get Grub safely inside Spud's Spud Emporium. That scene still gives me goosebumps, just thinking about it. 


	15. Lunar Fallacy

Title: **Lunar Fallacy**  
Genre: **Angst**  
Rating: **G/K**  
Words: **100**  
Summary: _Sometimes fantasy is closer to reality than you might think…_

* * *

Artemis dreams in colour.

He chases multi-hued rainbows – the physics of refraction bending before his genius – and leprechauns dance around him as he bathes in the bright gold he finds.

When he wakes, the pale light of the full moon leeches all but the shadows from around him. In the attic, his mother is weeping, lost without his father beside her, and the Butlers converse in barely audible, worried tones.

An idea sparks in his mind… but, in the moon-bleak darkness, he instantly dismisses it, pressing his wet face into the pillow.

It had only been a dream, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** This was my drabble for the first Guess the Author competition in _The Observatory_. Did anyone guess me? Does anyone aside from me even _play _Guess the Author? 


End file.
